Item deliveries may require the presence of a person to receive the item. If no one is available to receive the item, subsequent attempts may be made to deliver the item. In some instances, a remote access authentication and authorization system may be provided to grant unattended access to a delivery agent to the delivery location. Such systems may not identify failures which may leave a location unsecured.